tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Elena Herrera
'''Elena Herrera '''is a beautiful twenty-nine year old vampire portrayed by Eiza Gonzales. She was turned three years ago by Vampire named George and was forced to feed on her friends to complete the transition. She is currently traveling with Andrew Archer and his siblings, the former being the only one who knows what she truly is. She plans on hunting down George and killing him and his entire nest before allowing Andrew Archer the satisfaction of finally killing her. Early Life Elena was at club Luna with her friends the night she was turned and they were killed. She was dancing with this guy named Javier who, unknown to her at the time, was a newly turned vampire. The two hit it off (as well as his friends and hers) and they all agreed to go back to his place. As soon as she entered the house she immediately knew they had made a mistake, for a man named George walked down the stairs like a king and congratulated Javier on his findings. He asked Javier which one would be joining them, Javier grinned and pointed to Elena who quickly turned to leave but found her way blocked by some vampires. Grabbing her arm they dragged Elena, who was kicking and screaming the entire time, to the end of the stairs and forced her to kneel (which took several attempts as she refused) in front of George who was smiling the entire time. He found amusement in her struggles and thanked Javier for finding another ‘warrior spirit’ to add to his collection. The two vampires behind her forced her mouth open and she watched as George bit his arm and a trail of his blood fell into her mouth. Once she turned the other vampires locked Elena in a room with her human friends, who were pressed up against the wall terrified. Of her. Elena fought against her hunger until it was too late. She killed them all (4) Elena hates what she has become but more importantly she hates the ones who had a hand at creating her. For the first year of her life she swallowed her pain and resentment and acted as if she was happy to be apart of the nest, so she could not only learn everything she could but so she could also gain their trust. Unfortunately, George was never alone which was just as well, she didn’t want to live after George, Javier, Kate and Lucas (The ones who held her down) were killed anyways, she was prepared to die, in fact she hoped they would kill her. Once she was finally alone with the four of them (about a year and six months into her turning) she took her chance and killed Kate and lucas, before anyone realized what was happening. With their blood soaking her front she lunged for Javier and stabbed him with a dagger laced with dead man's blood to keep him down while she went after the man who turned her into a Monster. The two fought for not even a couple of minutes before a handful of vampires heard the commotion and came in to investigate. When they saw what was happening they grabbed Elena and was about to kill her when George told them to stop. Still pinned against the wall Elena watched as George grabbed several daggers from his top drawer as well as a jar of Dead Man’s Blood. George walked towards her, ‘do you know what i do to people who disappoint me Elena?’ He asked her while dipping one of the daggers into the jar, ‘I don’t kill them, oh no killing would be far too easy and such a waste,’ George smiled at her, and without warning he dug the dagger into the palm of her right hand and into the wall behind her. She screamed out in pain and immediately felt the effect of the poison in her system. “I find that it’s much more satisfying to torture them wouldn’t you agree?” Her glare deepened as her hatred for him grew. George smiled and began to hum a song that was meant to sound pleasant as he drove another dagger into Elena’s left hand. Elena didn’t scream that time. Once George had finished putting all 6 daggers into her he left, telling a vampire whose name she didn’t get to keep an eye on her and remove the daggers in two hours. Every day started the same, George would put the six daggers into different parts of her body (but always put the two back in her hands) and leave her there to suffer before taking them out after two, sometimes three hours. they only fed her once every two weeks, essentially starving her. Unfortunately due to how strong the poison was she wasn’t able to move for the rest of the day. It continued for six months. Six months into her being tortured a small group of hunters found their nest and attacked. Luckily for Elena they attacked 23 hours after a vampire had removed the daggers, making it so Elena appeared to be a poor human who was captured and tortured by the vampires. The hunters had successfully killed half of the Nest (without any harm to them) but George and Javier (as well as the rest) fled. When the Hunters finished they grabbed Elena and put her into the back seat of their car so they could drop her off at a the closest hospital (which was 30 minutes away). While on the way to the hospital the effect of the poison began to wear off and Elena could suddenly move again. Unfortunately for them George had starved Elena for months causing her Hunger to win against her humanity. There was no mental struggle. She killed the three hunters, tossed their bodies and stole their car. Most of the scars given to her by George have healed except for the ones on her hands (there are thick lines on her palms that are mirrored on the back of her hands). She spent the next year perfecting her diet (drinking only animal blood) as well as moving from city to city trying to find George’s nest so she could finish what she started. It was two weeks ago that she met a lone hunter (or so she thought) Andrew Archer, it was merely by accident. She was at a local bar in chicago following a lead when Andrew walked in (he was hunting a Kitsune) and he saw her sitting at the bar with her laptop research signs of a vampire. He assumed that she was a hunter and asked if there was a vampire in the area he should know about. Elena smiled and said no she was just hunting down an old friend and then asked what he was hunting, he told her and she asked if he needed any help (keep your friends close and enemies closer). After a moment of contemplation he said it wouldn’t hurt. The two set out to find the Kitsune, it is well into the fourth day that Andrew realizes she is a vampire. He draws his gun on her even though he knows it won't work which causes her to roll her eyes. She explains she isn’t that kind of vampire, not anymore at least, she doesn’t drink human blood only animal. It is then that the Kitsune they were hunting attacks them and almost kills Andrew. If it wasn’t for Elena it would have. Elena tells him as much and says that he owes her now, his life for hers. He shakes his head saying she is a Monster and that he can’t do that, she tells him not to worry that she will probably end up getting killed anyways and explains that she is searching for the men who created her; Javier and George. That she wants to kill them for what they turned her into. Andrew looks skeptical. She takes a couple of steps forward and explains that she already tried to kill them once and his entire nest wants her dead. He said it sounded like a suicide mission to which she shrugged saying she has to try and that no one would get in her way. Andrew considers this and offers her a proposition, he will allow her to live and hunt down George and Javier if she agrees to stay with him, however she must promise not to tell his fellow hunters what she is. She goes to argue but he cuts her off, it's either that or I kill you. It's the only way i can make sure you won't kill anyone else and besides if your story is true this minor set back shouldn’t be an issue. He also promises to help her hunt down George and Javier. She eventually agrees and they set off to the motel Andrew left his siblings at. She meets them and Andrew explains that she is a fellow hunter that he met a couple of years ago. The she is hunting a pack of vampires and I agreed to help her find them. At first Cara and Ethan thought they were dating but they quickly realized that, that wasn’t the case when they saw how cold they were to each other. Now they are wondering what their relationship is as they clearly aren’t long lost friends. She hasn’t told them anything about her life other then she lived in San Diego, California and worked at a Casino as a bartender to pay for her College so she could become a lawyer when supernatural shit hit the fan. All of which is true. She doesn't go with the family to hospitals, stating that they freak her out. Throughout the Series |-|Season One = |-|Season Two = |-|Season Three = |-|Season Four = Physical APPEARANCE PErsonality Relationships |-|Andrew Archer = Andrew Archer |-|Ethan Archer = Ethan Archer |-|Cara Archer= Cara Archer |-|Benjamin Braeden = Benjamin Braeden